Carta de Zach LA CONCLUSIÓN
by BeaBB
Summary: Se me hace tan difícil aceptar que Brennan no se haya comunicado con Zach en todos estos años... este es un intento por comprender sus motivos.
1. Chapter 1

Aunque todavía no anochecía, el día había terminado para él, los informes del caso que acababan de cerrar esa mañana estaban terminados y podía dejar su oficina sin la preocupación de tener documentos pendientes. Se puso de pie de un salto estirándose para aliviar la tensión en los músculos de su espalda, sin darse cuenta había permanecido sentado, casi en la misma posición, durante más de una hora, "es un milagro que la espalda no me esté torturando" pensó, y al instante una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Si hiciese ese comentario frente a ella, de seguro Huesos comenzaría a argumentar esforzándose por demostrarle que lo que él denominaba milagro tenía una clara y contundente explicación científica, y no dejaría de abrumarlo con datos que apoyaran su razonamiento, hasta que él le explicase que se trataba únicamente de una frase coloquial, y entonces ella se quedaría en silencio y apretaría los labios apenada por no ser capaz de darse cuenta, luciendo ese gesto que él había visto tantas veces y que en cada ocasión lo había hecho sentir un poco culpable.

Subió a su camioneta animado por la posibilidad de sorprender a Huesos pasando a recogerla más temprano de lo habitual. Si todo salía bien llegarían a casa temprano y podrían disfrutar de una cena tranquila, un poco de charla, quizás podría ver un poco de deporte por televisión mientras ella avanzaba algún capítulo de su próximo libro, y después, antes de dormir, harían el amor como casi todas las noches desde que vivían juntos… recuperando el tiempo perdido, permitiendo que los amigos inseparables en que se habían transformado a lo largo de todos esos años compartiendo alegrías y tristezas, dieran paso a los amantes que habían aceptado vivir el resto de sus días juntos.

Al llegar al Jeffersonian estacionó en el lugar reservado para ella, todavía recordaba que la primera vez que así lo hizo, uno de los muchachos a cargo del estacionamiento se acercó presuroso a solicitarle que moviera su auto porque ese lugar le correspondía a la Dra. Brennan… y no pudo evitar una deliciosa sensación de triunfo cuando pudo afirmar luciendo una sonrisa victoriosa "tranquilo muchacho, vengo por ella para irnos a casa… a nuestra casa".

De camino a la oficina de la mujer que en menos de un mes lo convertiría en padre por segunda vez, se encontró con Cam… "hola Seeley, te he llamado con el pensamiento" le dijo la forense con rostro preocupado, y entonces se dio cuenta que no era un encuentro casual, Cam lo había estado esperando. Al instante la tranquilidad del mejor agente del FBI se hizo humo y una inyección de adrenalina recorrió todo su cuerpo poniéndolo en alerta, "¿qué ocurre Camile, Huesos está bien?" fue la única interrogante que salió de sus labios.

Antes que la responsable del laboratorio forense del Instituto Jeffersonian pudiera responder, el ex francotirador giró 180 grados, había escuchado los pasos presurosos de una mujer acercándose a ellos, era Angela dándoles el alcance... "la doctora Brennan está bien, Angela te podrá explicar mejor lo que ocurre" aclaró Cam.

"Hola Booth", lo saludó la mejor amiga de su mujer dedicándole una sonrisa con la que inútilmente intentaba aparentar una calma que era obvio no sentía, y sin esperar a que el hombre que tenía enfrente le devolviera el saludo continuó "Brenn se encerró en su oficina…"

Eso era todo lo que el mejor agente del FBI necesitaba escuchar, supo que algo no andaba bien desde el mismo instante en que se cruzó con Cam, la ex policía y él eran amigos desde hacía años y aunque para los demás no fuera evidente, él sabía muy bien que Cam era más parecida a Huesos de lo que ellas mismas serían capaces de reconocer, así que si ella estaba angustiada, le sobraban razones para dejar a Angela con la palabra en la boca y correr a comprobar que ocurría realmente con la madre de su hija.

Mientras giraba la manija de la puerta de la oficina de su mujer, una única pregunta repiqueteaba en su mente _"Huesos ¿por qué no me llamaste?"_, después del segundo intento por abrir la puerta que estaba con seguro, tosió nerviosamente para aclarar su voz y procurando utilizar un tono que no denotara la ansiedad que lo envolvía dijo "Huesos, ábreme soy yo".

Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos, pero que a él se le hicieron eternos, hasta que escuchó los pasos de la mujer por la que sería capaz de hacer lo inimaginable acercándose a la puerta, luego el sonido metálico del pestillo liberado. Rogando a Dios porque todo estuviera bien y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para mantener la calma, esperó a que la antropóloga abriera la puerta.

Entonces la vio, parada delante de él, con los ojos vidriosos repletos de lágrimas, una mano sobre el vientre en el que crecía la hija de ambos, la otra sosteniendo temblorosa un pedazo de papel y en el rostro una expresión con la que sin necesidad de palabras indicaba que sostenía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros... "he recibido carta de Zach" fueron las primeras palabras que la escuchó decir.


	2. Chapter 2: La Carta

"_Estimada Doctora Brennan,_

_Han transcurrido cuatro años, dos meses y catorce días desde la última vez que formé parte del equipo de investigación forense del Instituto Jeffersonian… exactamente mil quinientos treinta y seis días, el mismo número de días que trabajé con usted como su asistente, en el lugar al que consideré como mi hogar lejos de la casa de mis padres en Utah._

_De usted aprendí todo lo que siempre supuse era lo único trascendente en la vida, la importancia de la búsqueda incansable del conocimiento, la posibilidad de encontrar en la ciencia las herramientas que nos permiten descubrir la verdad, la capacidad de vivir respaldando todas nuestras decisiones en un análisis racional de la información._

_Sin embargo, ha sido durante este tiempo alejado de todos, que he comprendido que incluso la persona más lógica y racional necesita del afecto, presencia y camaradería de aquellos que sin obligación nos acogen como parte de sus vidas._

_Usted y yo fuimos muy afortunados, porque a pesar de que con nuestras acciones proclamamos en incontables ocasiones que no necesitábamos de la interacción con otros seres humanos para vivir nuestras vidas a plenitud, a pesar de nuestra falta de interés por expresar nuestros sentimientos… ellos nos acogieron._

_Angela, Jack, Booth y la doctora Saroyan se esforzaron porque comprendiéramos que ellos siempre estarían allí para nosotros, dispuestos a formar parte de nuestras vidas cuando estuviéramos listos para dejarlos entrar en ellas, demostrándonos que formábamos parte de una familia carente de lazos genéticos, una familia nacida por amistad._

_En todo este tiempo conseguí que la ciencia me ayudara a resistir la soledad del aislamiento, encontré en los postulados de la física cuántica la convicción de que la forma en que experimentamos el tiempo es una ilusión, el tiempo no se produce de forma lineal, el pasado y el presente estarán ocurriendo siempre, no hay diferencia entre ellos… es por ello que aunque no volvamos a vernos nunca, yo estaré permanentemente junto a usted._

_Booth diría que la llevo en mi corazón, aunque usted y yo sepamos que el corazón es solo un músculo, y los recuerdos están almacenados en el cerebro… sin embargo, en momentos como este me gustaría creer que los buenos tiempos están ocurriendo justo ahora, cerrar los ojos y estar nuevamente en el Jeffersonian, junto a todos, junto a usted._

_Recuérdelo doctora Brennan los buenos momentos estarán ocurriendo siempre… _

_Con afecto, Zach"_


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando terminó de leer el trozo de papel que Huesos le había entregado, sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabía que tenía que mantenerse calmado y fuerte para ella, que tenía que consolarla como solo él podía hacerlo, pero había enmudecido no lograba pronunciar palabra.

Zach, el muchacho que tuvo la osadía de llamarlo estúpido durante el primer caso en que él y la mejor antropóloga forense del Instituto jeffersonian trabajaron juntos, el mismo que en innumerables ocasiones hizo gala de su limitada capacidad para interrelacionarse con otros seres humanos, pero que siempre se mostró interesado en aprender a vivir logrando un equilibrio entre su intelecto y sus emociones, el genio que aceptó participar en una guerra contra todo lo racionalmente esperado, y que terminó cayendo bajo la influencia de un lunático que lo separó para siempre de las únicas personas que lo querían y aceptaban tal y cómo era… le había escrito a su mujer una carta en la que indudablemente ella se había sentido reflejada.

Cualquiera que no la conociera lo suficiente, podría pensar que se trataba de un arrebato emocional ocasionado por el desborde de hormonas a consecuencia de su avanzado embarazo, pero él, que la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía muy bien que la madre de su hija había visto sus sentimientos descubiertos en las frases escritas por el que alguna vez fue su asistente predilecto.

Por una fracción de segundo una sonrisa se dibujó en sus ojos, al pensar en que si se atrevía a pronunciar la frase 'desnudar el alma', al instante Huesos lo increparía explicándole racionalmente que esa frase carecía de cualquier validez científica. Así es que apretó los labios y sin decir nada, devolvió la carta a su mujer, acortando el espacio entre ellos hasta envolverla entre sus brazos, regalándole un tierno abrazo que la ayudara a recuperar la serenidad, demostrándole por millonésima vez que él siempre estaría junto a ella, amándola, protegiéndola, preocupándose por hacerla feliz.

"Yo le enseñé a meter su corazón en una caja", fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció Brennan, con la voz quebrada, sin levantar el rostro que mantenía oculto entre el cuello y el hombro de su compañero.

Booth podía sentir las tibias lágrimas de su amada Huesos humedeciendo la tela de su camisa, el ligero temblor de sus sonrosados labios mientras permanecían silenciosos, apoyados en él, esos mismos labios a los que deseaba besar hasta conseguir que toda la tristeza desapareciera… _"tranquilo Seeley, no la apures, dale tiempo de comprender lo que está sintiendo"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin necesidad de que ella expresará sus emociones, el mejor agente del FBI tuvo la certeza de que en la mente extraordinaria de su pareja habían resurgido todas las inseguridades que durante mucho tiempo los mantuvieron alejados, las mismas que hacía menos de dos años casi los separaron para siempre… el corazón se le partía en pedazos al comprobar la forma en que los músculos del cuerpo de la mujer a la que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo se endurecían, podía sentir cómo ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas compartimentar ese momento… y quizás por segunda vez desde que se conocían, Huesos se hallaba enfrentando a un conjunto de emociones tan fuertes, que no era capaz de distanciarse de ellas.

"No temas Huesos, está bien sentir tristeza al recordar a Zach" le dijo intentando ayudarla a identificar sus sentimientos, "voy a permanecer junto a ti hasta que te sientas mejor" agregó besándole tiernamente el cabello.

Fue entonces que ella se apartó unos centímetros de él, apenas lo suficiente como para poder mirar en lo profundo de sus ojos marrones, y regalándole una tenue sonrisa con la que intentaba superar la incomodidad que le producía llorar de manera casi involuntaria por la sobrecarga hormonal a la que estaba sometida durante la gestación de su hija, aclaró con su tono más distinguido, "Booth… el sentimiento que experimento no es tristeza, al contrario me siento complacida al comprobar que Zach no me hizo caso, y que a pesar de que yo intenté enseñarle a hacer sus sentimientos a un lado, él no me escuchó solo a mi, sino que fue lo suficientemente racional como para permitirse aprender de personas intelectualmente inferiores a él, como Angela, Cam…."

"… y yo", la interrumpió Booth aprovechando el momento para intentar robarle una sonrisa, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y se perdía en el bellísimo par de ojos celestes que lo miraban con absoluta calma.

Haciendo más evidente la ligera sonrisa que mostraban sus labios, la futura madre continuó "siento un gran alivio al descubrir que desde mucho antes que yo lo hiciera, Zach entendió que la única forma de vivir nuestras vidas a plenitud es permitiendo que los demás formen parte de ella, colocando nuestra felicidad en manos de las personas en las que confiamos… metafóricamente hablando", concluyó con un tono de voz más suave del que utilizó al principio, al sentir claramente como el rubor cubría sus mejillas ante la inesperada declaración de sus sentimientos más íntimos.

Sin poder evitarlo, una carcajada escapó de la garganta del ex francotirador, una risotada que lo liberó de toda la tensión que había acumulado desde que se encontró con Cam y Angela en los pasillos del Jeffersonian, en lo que ahora le parecía ocurrió hacía siglos, "¿metafóricamente hablando?" le preguntó con una mirada divertida, y besándola dulcemente en los labios agregó, "…pues científicamente hablando debo afirmar que te amo desde aquí hasta el infinito, de ida y vuelta, multiplicado por mil millones de millones, elevado a la potencia más grande que exista".

Separando sus labios apenas lo necesario para poder hablar, pero manteniendo apoyada su frente en la de su pareja, Brennan reclamó, "te das cuenta que lo que acabas de decir no tiene ningún sentido, ¿verdad?", al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba entre sorprendida e incrédula ante la imposibilidad de efectuar analíticamente el cálculo señalado por Booth.

"Vamos Huesos, pon ese hermoso cerebro tuyo a descansar… solo intento decir que te amo, y que aunque no tenga explicación lógica, cada día te amo más", exclamó el agente intentando silenciar a la antropóloga con un nuevo beso.

"Yo también te amo Booth", respondió ella, y sonriendo agregó "…desde aquí hasta dónde tú vayas".


End file.
